Firearms often employ various safety devices to prevent the inadvertent and unexpected discharge of the firearm. For example, firearms typically employ passive trigger safeties that prevent the firearm from discharging due to inertia on the trigger in the event that e.g., the firearm is dropped. Additionally, more active safeties (e.g., thumb safeties) may be utilized that require the user to disengage the safety prior to discharging the weapon.
As is known in the art, some firearms utilize detachable magazines, wherein the magazine may be removed while a round is chambered within the firearm. Accordingly and on such a firearm, the firearm may be discharged without a magazine being loaded within the firearm. While some users (especially tactical and military users) prefer allowing the firearm to be discharged while the magazine is removed from the firearm, some jurisdictions (such as California) and some users prefer to prohibit the discharge of the firearm when the magazine is removed from the firearm. Accordingly, magazine safety assemblies may be utilized to prohibit the firearm from discharging when the magazine is removed from the firearm. Unfortunately, such magazine safeties typically decouple the trigger assembly from the firing system within the firearm. Accordingly, such systems may allow the displacement of the trigger assembly (in a manner similar to when the firearm is fireable) when the magazine safety assembly is engaged and would actually prohibit the firearm from discharging.